All Hallows
by dreamland4
Summary: Guinevere visits her fathers grave alone...or was she?  I own nothing of Merlin. Please review if you can.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments: Thank you to Guardian Izz...I hope you like it.**

The leaves had changed from clinging to the branches with vibrant green to littering the cobbled streets turning orange before the dark canvass of winter took them. Guinevere pulled her cloak closer to her chest as the strong winds bitterly blew causing a shiver to run down her spine. It was the last day of the second autumn month – a night where the line's between the worlds of living and of the dead was smudged, like a transparent veil. So each year since her father had passed away, Guinevere would go and sit by his grave, talk to him, easing his soul so that it could rest in peace and not wander the earth anxiously due his daughter's petty troubles – if one could consider them as such.

Gwen made her way out of the castle, her father had been buried just outside of Camelot on the eastern fields...Tom had always liked it there and on Gwen's request Arthur had arranged for him to be buried in his favourite place.

Meanwhile, the said prince was talking to the guards when the object of his affection walked past seemingly lost deep in thought. He sighed "Dismissed" and followed after her. It was late and he could not very well just let the woman he couldn't stop thinking about to wander off to the gloomy fields on her own – all alone, especially on a night such as this …

Arthur looked up at the sky – the moon was full and the air seemed electric. A fresh wind breezed past the tree-crowns, through the leaves.

Guinevere kneeled down at her father's grave, it was a simple affair, just a rock with his name carved on it she dusted away the dirt and the leaves and placed a fresh bunch of roses down and started talking.

Arthur stopped as he saw Guinevere kneeling by Tom's grave, of course she would come here tonight. He battled with himself on whether to leave or to stay and offer his protection... Leaving her alone was not an option so he rested a safe distance away from her, leaning against a tree and waited. If she needed him he would be there.

"A lot has passed since I last visited you father...Morgana has returned" Gwen fell silent for a moment and pulled out a handkerchief from underneath one of the sleeves of her lilac linen dress. She dried the tears that formed in her dark melancholy eyes: "She is not as she was father … there is something I just can't put my finger on..." Gwen took a few deep breaths. "Truth to be told ... I don't believe we are friends anymore … she treats me as no more than a servant...I guess that is what I am, it is just that we always acted as so much more, but now she looks at me like – she doesn't look at me at all." Gwen half laughed "I know this sounds silly, it is like she is night and I am the day father we just don't fit together anymore. The other day I walked in late at night to find her dressed, a few hours before I had helped her ready for bed, when I queried this she shouted at me and threw a goblet, I had never seen such menace in her eyes. I fear she might take away my position"

Arthur listened intently...he knew Morgana had changed but to this extent? Guinevere had always been Morgana's friend, even as a child his adoptive sister would confide in her maid with everything. Arthur vowed to keep a closer eye on her from now on.

Gwen put her hands in her lap listening to the wind as if was her father's words being whispered to her. "I don't know what I would do then. I have no relatives except for… but that isn't an option. I could always leave Camelot, I have friends that are married now and would help me find some work in outer villages. There's always work to be done. There is nothing for me here really." Gwen's thoughts turned to Arthur.

Arthur's breath hitched and he almost stepped out from the shadow to protest when she continued:

"… But there is someone …" Gwen always had open discussions with her father, he used to enjoy teasing her about the local boys, although she never had much interest shown in her until recently.

Arthur leaned in closer, somewhat less unsettled than before. He knew he shouldn't be invading Gwen's privacy, but Guinevere rarely spoke of her feelings, she always seemed happier focusing on the needs and feelings of others. Hiding from everyone – hiding from his confessions.

"Sounds as if I have loads of men" Gwen laughed as she imagined her father would "No such luck there...So what can I tell you? Arthur well is Arthur and my feelings for him...are complicated. Lancelot I have not seen him since that day and well there is nothing more to say to that. Although If you were to listen to the ladies of the court gossip you would believe there were many fine men in Camelot and well I suppose there are some very handsome men...very handsome indeed " Gwen felt a sudden guilt as her mind strayed to other men, she quickly brought herself back to Arthur.

Arthur pulled a branch off in his hand and Gwen immediately turned, but saw nothing but darkness. She watched patiently for a while, looking for any movement but she saw none so turned back to her father. Still an eerie feeling washed over her.

Arthur gritted his teeth hidden behind the tree. His Guinevere thought there were many handsome men in Camelot, he needed names so that he could remove them from temptation!

Gwen didn't continue talking, something wasn't right she knew she wasn't alone her senses told her that and they also told her to not fear who it was...her heart started beating faster as if telling her the answer...she gasped Arthur. Of course, he had obviously seen her leave and followed her here; her hand went over her mouth to stop herself making another noise. He had been listening, she felt angry that this private moment had an intruder and then she felt guilty, he would have not come with the intent of listening to her confessions, but come to protect her. The rest of the thoughts came quickly and then she decided on her course of action.

"Back to ARTHUR" she said a little louder so he could hear her "Well he is still an arrogant and proud pig, who spends his days bossing Merlin around and chasing WOMEN!"

Another branch broke and Gwen could hear indignant puffs of air coming from the distance...she smiled "If it wasn't for Merlin saving him all the time I am sure he would be dead"

Gwen heard a snort coming from the trees and a huff...she stood up and made her way quietly to towards the sound "Merlin indeed" she heard Arthur whisper, he was grinding his teeth. In the darkness she could see his shoulder, so she took out her small knife that her father had made her and pointed it into his shoulder.

"Now what kind of intruder do I have here?" Arthur went to move but Gwen stopped him by adding. "I didn't say you could go anywhere"

Arthur huffed "You know who it is obviously otherwise you would not have been so openly cruel with your words"

Gwen smiled "Really, I thought I was merely having a **private** confession in solitude."

With one swift move Guinevere's knife was knocked to the ground she found herself face to face with the blond knight, his arms around her waist and her back pushed against a tree.

"Guinevere"

"Arthur!" she raised her eyebrows, the moonlight seemed to be the only thing lighting where they were and in his face she saw hurt and shame and instantly felt guilty and went to apologise but Arthur spoke first.

"Guinevere I am sorry that I intruded, I thought only of your protection"

Guinevere smiled sadly "I accept your apology if you accept mine, I merely wanted to confirm the identity of the stranger"

Arthur smiled "So you do not think me a proud, arrogant pig that needs Merlin to rescue him?"

"Well I..." Arthur knew she couldn't lie well and his shoulders slumped.

"Guinevere just tell me what you think of me?"

Gwen bit her lip "I think you are less arrogant than before" Arthur dropped his arms from her waist.

"Great..._thank you_ for being honest"

"That's a good thing"

"Yes it really sounded like a compliment" Arthur stepped away and picked up Guinevere's small dagger, handing it to her.

"Come, Arthur, you know you sometimes act arrogantly. When all is said and done, you _are_ a prince it's natural to some extent..."

Arthur looked upset "I don't want to be arrogant, I don't like you thinking of me in such a way... I want to be" He threw his hands up in the air and screwed his face up "I want to be very handsome"

Guinevere laughed so hard she had to hold her sides "What is so funny Guinevere?"

"You were jealous of what I said about the men of Camelot?"

Arthur looked disgusted "I don't get jealous"

Gwen walked up to him "Yes you do"

"I do not...I am the Prince of Camelot and as such I-"

"See...arrogant and jealous" Arthur's shoulders slumped.

"I cannot win with you" He shook his head and took one step away from her, turning to leave.

"If you admit you're jealous I will tell you exactly what I think of you"

Arthur turned "What so I get to feel really rubbish about myself..._thank you_ Guinevere!"

Gwen smiled "Well let's just say there are some good attributes to your demeanour."

Arthur let out a laugh "Well that is very generous of you"

Gwen smiled "Very well, If you don't want to hear then-"

Gwen turned to leave "Alright!"

"Alright, I was...jealous" he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled and turned around "That's better...now what do I think of the prince of Camelot?" Gwen sat back down and Arthur followed suit, she looked towards her father's grave feeling guilty for not sitting and conversing with him.

"I shouldn't be disturbing you, this night it is for you and your father, I can wait over here and escort you home" Arthur stood up but Gwen's hand caught his before he could walk away.

"Please stay."

Arthur did, his hand remained in hers. "I should have done something back then, I ought to have -"

"Arthur, there is no need" a silence passed between them both staring into the distance.

"You asked me what I think of you, I fear there is too much to put into words" Gwen squeezed Arthur's hand. "You are truly the most amazing man I know, you are kind, honourable, strong, honest and the best swordsman any land has seen" she turned to him and found Arthur smiling.

"And as for me being handsome?"

Gwen felt glad it was night time as her face flushed red "I am sure you know the answer to that."

"Guinevere" Arthur warned her to keep her promise.

Gwen sighed and looked away again "You are the most handsome man I know. You always have been."

Arthur couldn't help but narrow his eyes teasingly "Always?"

Gwen laughed awkwardly and looked at Arthur, she was giving his already huge ego leverage, but she couldn't help it: "Yes"

Something in her tone, the honesty and the weight of her words took away the comical relief as he lifted Gwen's hand and placed a kiss on it.

They fell silent once more Gwen leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder while he placed his arm protectively around her. They sat together, looking out into the night both lost in thoughts of what had passed and of what was yet to come. Dreams of what _could _be …

The first sign of someone approaching was the breaking of a few branches... Arthur stood up his sword in hand, Gwen stood as well and with Arthur's spare hand he pulled her behind him.

He stood a few steps so they were both covered once more in darkness behind the trees, Arthur's eyes focused, trying to make out the intruder in the distance. He detected movement ahead and moved slightly behind a larger tree. By the sound of the footsteps he could make out that it was only one person approaching, about 100 yards away.

Arthur moved with Guinevere tight behind him deeper under cover in the forest. The only light that could be seen ahead was where the moon had penetrated the darkness with beams of light... Arthur saw a flash of green as a cloak swished past in the distance 'Morgana' Arthur said to himself, but somehow could not bring himself to call out for her. What was she doing out this late?

He needed to follow her, the warmth behind him reminded him that Guinevere was with him Arthur turned and leant down to her ear "It's Morgana...I am going to follow see what she's up to stay here"

A shiver ran down Gwen's spine and she was not sure if it was from the breeze now blowing through the forest clearing into the woods, or the mere mention of Morgana's name. "I am coming" She really didn't want him going anywhere on his own.

Arthur looked between Guinevere and where Morgana had gone, if he didn't leave now he would lose her trail...he had to act fact so he grabbed Guinevere's hand and made his way into the forest.

They walked for ages, following even the slightest sound... Arthur for a second thought he may have lost her, until he heard a large crack...he turned to the right and suddenly pulled Guinevere to the ground behind some fallen branches.

In the distance a light could be seen, he gestured for Guinevere to stay where she was and moved his position to see Morgana.

His heart caught in his throat...standing by a large burning pot Morgana had her arms around the very familiar Morgause "Sister, I began to fear you would not show tonight"

Morgana pulled back placing a kiss on Morgause's cheek "I would not miss such a momentous event"

They both laughed, Arthur couldn't believe it. Morgana was in conspiracy with Morgause. "Did you bring what I asked?"

Morgana reached into her cloaked and pulled out a ruby ring, Arthur would recognise that anywhere, it was his mothers.

Rage built up inside of him as he was about to stand up, but Guinevere grabbed his hand and did not let go: "_Wait_"

Her eyes directed to the right and beside them 12 men stood her blood guards. Arthur could not take a sorceress and 12 men on and keep Guinevere safe...his mind raced, trying to put everything together.

"NOW THE DEAD SHALL RISE AND CAMELOT SHALL FALL," Morgause and Morgana laughed as she threw his mothers ring into the fire.

"UTHER PENDRAGON … PREPARE TO PAY FOR YOUR PAST TREACHERY and REIN OF TERROR" Morgause threw other trinkets in and stirred a large pot chanting in some magical language.

"We have to return to Camelot, to your father" Gwen whispered, Arthur remained frozen on the spot, watching the events take place as whips of coloured smoke seemed to rise from the pot and float off into the sky.

"We cannot stop them here...we have no magical powers, we must protect the king" Guinevere pulled at Arthur's hand and he finally seemed to wake up.

Arthur pulled Guinevere up but as he did a branch cracked beneath his feet, he froze momentarily as Morgana's eyes found his and widened "Arthur...Gwen?" Arthur looked to Guinevere and he ran with her into the forest, they needed to get back to the safety of Camelot's walls as Arthur cleared the woods he could hear the approaching blood guard... he took one look up at the sky which seemed to have turned a magical orange and red and then ran towards the eastern entrance of the castle "SEAL THE CASTLE" The guards suddenly stood to attention at the sight of Prince Arthur and a servant girl running towards them shortly followed by a dozen unknown men.

As soon as Arthur was through the gates he released Guinevere's hand and help the guards seal the door.

Arthur took a few exhausted breaths "Sound the bell's and do not let the Lady Morgana in" the old guard looked shocked, Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders "That is an order do you understand me?

The guard nodded and Arthur did not waste any further time, he grabbed Guinevere's hand again and ran towards the castle...he needed to warn his father and ready the knights for a battle against goodness knows what enemy!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Morgana stood their mouth open Arthur now knew her secret and Gwen too. "Arthur saw us...Gwen was with him" what was Gwen doing with him?

Morgause's eyes narrowed and then she smiled "Then I believe we have finally found a way to rule Camelot"

Morgana looked as she felt confused "I don't understand, Arthur knows we are of magic...he will defend the kingdom until his death"

Morgause smiled happily "Or he will survive and now we know his weakness we will use that against him"

"His weakness?"

"His heart" At her sisters words Morgana suddenly seemed to finally piece together what she was saying. Arthur was in love with Gwen, everything now seemed to make sense and she felt angry for not spotting it before.

"Arthur loves Gwen" she said out loud as if by saying it she was confirming it to herself.

Morgause smiled "Yes...so now we know the weakness of Arthur Pendragon we can use it to rule Albion"

They both laughed into the night "Let the time of magic begin!"

**TBC **


	2. The future or the past!

**Comments: Thanks GuardianIzz for all of your help. I hope you like the next instalment.**

Arthur continued running into the castle still holding onto Guinevere's hand...seemingly unaware how it would look in the eyes of society. Gwen gently pulled on his hand causing him to stop. Arthur looked left and right unsure of where to go first his father, the knights ... the warning bells chimed in the air.

"Arthur?" he looked back at Guinevere who looked pointedly at their joint palms.

Arthur sighed and reluctantly let go of her hand "Stay close to me!" it was an order and one that she would have to ignore.

"I must go to Gauis"

Arthur gave her a warning look "She saw you Guinevere! I cannot waste time worrying about you, you shall stay with me - that is an order!"

Gwen sighed and nodded once Arthur was with his knights she would slip away to find Gauis.

Following a few steps behind Arthur, Gwen felt her heart pounding in her chest.. Morgana's a witch, it shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did. The signs were all there, her blatant dislike for Uther, the nightmares of seeing things that seemed to emerge from dreams into reality with too much ease!

Sure enough, Merlin had come to join Arthur and it did not escape Gwen's notice that he did not seem surprised about the news of Morgana, nor did she miss the slight look of relief as Arthur ordered his men around.

In the midst of all calamity there suddenly came a piercing scream from outside the castle gates. When Arthur pushed past his knights his eyes widened upon seeing dozens and dozens of dead, risen and free roaming his city and his people. The streets were in panic. People were trying to hide within their houses, climb up on the roofs and citadel walls. The walking lifeless figures were horrific with their bloody eyes, decaying bodies and slimy glossy rotten skin.

"We must find my father" Arthur checked Uther's chambers first - nothing; an uneasy feeling now bubbled inside of him.

As he rushed down the stairs, followed by Merlin and Gwen, Arthur spotted Leon out in the courtyard battling with what looked like a dead male servant, who had water oozing from his every poor as if he has swallowed a river.

"Leon!" Leon managed to ram his blade through the centre of the man's chest and his body reduced to a pile of bones before him.

"The king?" Four dead knights now walked towards them and Leon and Arthur froze, Sir Anthony, Sir Marks, Sir Eladon and Sir Windred, they were covered in the most hideous burns from the dragon attack. Arthur heard Gwen stifle a scream.

"Keep her back Merlin" Merlin pulled on Gwen arm, hiding behind a pillar.

"Sir Anthony?" Sir Leon said as the knights continued towards them.

Sir Anthony sneered at Leon and then his head slowly turned to look at Arthur "You lead us to death...for your own pride"

Arthur felt the guilt grab him around the throat and he felt as if he couldn't breathe

"I am..." The apology stuck on Arthur's tongue and he took a step back.

"A KNIGHT OF CAMELOT DIES WITH HONOUR...YOU ARE NO MORE THAN EMPTY SHELLS OF THESE MEN!" Leon shouted raising his sword, he looked to Arthur who nodded appreciatively and he raised his sword.

The fight was bloody and brutal...but Sir Leon and Arthur survived with a few extra scars.

"We must find the King" Arthur turned to see Gwen and Merlin nearby, Gwen with a candle stick in her hand raised and Merlin with a pot...ready to help however they could.

Arthur picked up Sir Anthony and Sir Marks swords and gave one to Merlin and one to Gwen, touching her hand as he gave it to her. In this battle every man and woman needed to be armed. Gwen smiled weakly at him before the four of them hurried towards the throne room.

Even getting to the throne room had been a challenge in itself, but they finally made it to the wooden doors now with a few more knights in tow. Sobbing could be heard coming from inside and Arthur turned to some of the other knights gesturing them to go around to the servant's entrance.

He then gestured for Guinevere and Merlin to stay put.

Leon, Arthur and three other knights held their swords high... they opened the door, entering hell itself. As soon as they walked in, the battle with the dead took a drastic turn, but nevertheless Arthur managed to spot behind them Morgana and Morgause standing by the throne - smirking. His father seemed to be held by a magical force, sobbing and begging forgiveness for something, but Arthur couldn't see anything. His father was talking to some magically induced depiction of spirit, visible only to himself.

"Come now Arthur, isn't it about time you stop fighting and realise that you will never win?" Morgause said finally getting bored of watching the fight, she clapped her hands and through the side door Guinevere was being dragged by her father, the tears streaming down her face were evident...he had a Knife pressed against her trembling throat.

Arthur blocked a sword that nearly hit him "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted distressed...Merlin also then got brought by another dead who held him tight, his hand covering his mouth.

"Stop fighting...or she dies" Morgause said stroking her hand across Guinevere's face who flinched away from her touch.

Arthur nodded to Leon and the other remaining knights and they lowered their swords...immediately the dead captured Leon and the other knights holding them tight, swords held at their throats. But they left Arthur standing there looking around confused. He felt as if he were in a nightmare, one that he would surely never awake from.

His father now stood a sword held to his throat.

Arthur looked at Guinevere, Merlin, Leon, his loyal men – each an everyone of them at the brink of death. The Crown Prince tried to think of any way out of this – there was none.

"So Arthur...you now have a choice" Morgause had come to stand in front of him...she turned and pointed at Uther "Should we kill your father...the man who murdered your mother...or should we kill the maid?"

"Arthur?" Uther seemed to have found his voice and turned to see Morgana's maid being held. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and Uther felt as if he was going mad!

"He did not kill mother!" Arthur looked from his father to Guinevere, who wouldn't meet his gaze, instead she was glaring at Morgana. Meanwhile, Uther looked away unable to look his son in the eye.

Morgause appeared in front of Uther and smiled "Tell your son the truth, Uther. 'Tis time." Uther closed his eyes tears now running down his face... Morgause seemed to whisper in his ear "Tell him how she could nor bare you a son! Tell him how you bargained with magic to have an heir!" she ran a blade from his throat slowly down and across his chest and stopped at his heart. "Tell him how you killed her!"

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry" Uther kept repeating.

Arthur felt his heart being ripped from his chest and he looked to Merlin who now looked away. His father had lied to him, he felt anger ripple through him "YOU LIED!" He held his sword up again and pointed it at his father.

"Arthur don't" Guinevere shouted.

"Why...why father?"

Uther looked at his son tears rolling down his cheeks "I needed a son, you must understand I love you more than anything I would have done anything to – "

"You killed my mother! You had me murder thousands of people for using the magic that brought me into this world!" he screamed out in anger and Morgana smiled evilly.

Morgause stepped up "Kill him Arthur...and you may right all of his mistakes yet. It is not too late - start again." Arthur stepped away from Morgause, his head was spinning with all the new information...he couldn't breathe.

"Kill him and you can rule Albion the way it was meant to be!" Morgause seemed to circle Arthur and he held his hands over his ears trying to block out her talking.

"KILL HIM!" Arthur's head snapped up and noticed that Morgause was now standing close so that nobody but him would hear her words. "And you can marry the _one_ you truly love…" Arthur looked to Guinevere and lowered his sword allowing Morgause to step closer.

But she didn't have time to even contemplate the action.

"No" Arthur once more raised his sword and pointed at Morgause "No! Twisting the truth will get you nowhere with me. It may have _done it's magic _on _her_" he looked disdainfully at the glaring Morgana, "but it will not work on me! You have robbed me of a sister, poisoning her soul with your toxic words and fading promises – she's all rotten now, into the core. I will not follow the same path."

Morgana laughed causing Arthur to look at her, she approached him "Morgause has shown me only love and acceptance, something that I have never had before. She did not turn me against you Arthur." Turning to face Uther, Morgana gave him a look of pure hatred: "He killed my father, he killed everyone I loved! HE is the reason for all of this, he is the reason your mother died" she turned back to Arthur.

"No, your father died in battle" Arthur said shaking away the thoughts.

Morgana smiled sadly "That is what I thought...that is what I was _told_"

"You are wrong...father tell her this is not true?"

Uther dropped his head.

The air became thick and the silence was short lived "DECIDE" Morgause walked up to Guinevere again lifting her chin with her hand...the blade to her chest.

"LEAVE HER BE" Arthur went to move forward but was stopped by a sword aimed at his chest - another walking dead.

"It is a simple choice Arthur...do you wish to bury the lies of the past, or do you wish to destroy the future!"

Arthur looked around the situation could not be any worse, did he want to kill the women he loved or did he want to kill his own father he couldn't think straight.

Uther looked between Arthur and this maid, whom he couldn't even remember her name. "Arthur...surely you have nothing to think about?" the silence was killing him. "I know I have made mistakes, but – "

Arthur raised his sword again "BE QUIET..."

"But she is nothing Arthur, she is _just a maid_!"

Guinevere felt her heart breaking, the shouting had started between Arthur and Uther...the words seem to turn into a gentle buzzing sound in her ears. Arthur would have to choose between his father and her? _Who was she to be chosen over a king?_

To her there was no choice...he needed to save his father. To let Morgause and Morgana win would be a grave mistake.

Tears ran down her face and she looked to Merlin who's eyes went wide at the realisation of what she was going to do. He tried struggling, to get Arthur's attention, but he couldn't speak a hand held his mouth shut.

"I am sorry Arthur...I love you" Gwen said, almost whispered and before he knew it Arthur turned just in time to witness the love of his life pushing herself forward onto her fathers blade.

Blood...

The walking dead Tom pulled away his sword, confused at what happened, but without his human soul the young woman falling in front of him was nobody – just another living, to his dead…

Arthur froze and felt his legs weaken.

He saw her stumble forward and press her dainty hands to the wound. Guinevere raised her bloody hands and a few shallow breaths later her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost her conscience. His signature red colour now covered more and more of her bodice – the corset and the lilac fabric turning crimson.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Arthur shouted and threw himself onto the ground next to where she was falling as Guinevere hit the cold stone floor.

**TBC **


	3. The Beginning  and the end

**Comments: Probably the last chapter, I hope you like it. It is unbeta'd so please forgive me for any errors! Bit of a rush to get it up. Got a crazy few weeks coming so probably won't be posting for a while. **

Guinevere's eyes started to go dark and Arthur cradled her close "GUINEVERE" her blood now covered his own body.

Morgause found her voice after the surprising events that had just taken place "I can save her...but you must kill Uther, Kill Uther and I promise you _I will save her_"

Arthur looked between his blood stained hands and at the blurry tear stained vision of his father.

Guinevere tried to lift her head "_let me go_" her voice was weak and Arthur leaned down to her "I love ..." she choked... blood pouring out of her mouth

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" Arthur screamed in pain.

But it was too late, Arthur felt the very soul leave Guinevere and her body lay lifeless in his arms...the screams of Arthur's pain took the very walls down of Camelot.

Morgause and Morgana stepped back as a light seemed to come from the very essence of the walls creating a circle around Arthur and Gwen...causing everyone to be pushed back. "It is her destiny to be Queen Morgause, you know this" The great dragon's voice rang through Morgause, Morgana and Merlin's ears.

Merlin had freed himself "WHAT CAN WE DO!" he fell to the floor as if begging an invisible dragon.

Arthur's screams echoed in the air as they seemed to fade in front of them "You have made your choice...now it is his"

The light seemed to brighten and then disappear...Merlin shielded his eyes and when he could finally look Gwen and Arthur were gone...the dead fallen to bones on the floor. Morgause narrowed her eyes angry at the situation before them, she grabbed Morgana's hand and left in a puff of smoke. Uther lay on the floor...Sir Leon ran to him..."He is breathing"

Merlin stood their frozen, replaying the scene before him over and over in his head...where was Arthur? he needed to talk to the dragon!

Merlin ran out of the throne room...through the town and into open ground..."DRAGONAAAAAAAAAAA"

He called over and over again tears streaming down his face "What good is magic, if I cannot save them?"

The dragon landed behind him "The answer's you seek I cannot tell you...were Arthur has gone you cannot follow"

"I order you to tell me!" The dragon laugh echoed across the valley.

"I cannot because I do not know...but know this, the events of today are hanging on a knife edge...if Arthur fails at the task before him the echoes of destruction will devastate the very essence of this world"

Merlin slumped to the floor and for the first time he felt completely useless, he had all these powers meant to help Arthur but he could do nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur sat up in a cold sweat he lifted his hands no blood! Had it been a nightmare. "Prince Arthur"

Arthur would recognise that voice anywhere Nimueh!

He stood up reaching for a sword that was no longer there...he looked around and he seemed to be in a cave made of glass. Nimueh came into view, her dark raven hair and piercing eyes sent shivers down his spine "Guinevere?" Arthur looked around but she was nowhere to be seen, he felt his heart constrict and he shook his head, trying to decide what was real or not.

"She is...here" Nimueh moved her arm to the side and Guinevere seemed to be floating midair in the distance...he went to run towards her but Nimueh just tutted and waved her finger stopping him.

"Is she?" he couldn't say it...

Nimueh came closer a smile crossing her face "Well that is up to you"

A shift in the scene ahead brought forward many more figures all with cloaks covering their heads "What is this!" Arthur shouted "Tell me what is going on...where am I?"

He tried to make a grab at Nimueh but his hand went straight through her.

One of the cloaked figures came forward and lifted the hood off... it was an old woman her hair as white as snow, her eyes emerald green. "You are in a place that is neither for the living or the dead!"

Arthur looked past the lady and towards Guinevere his heart ached to see her "Tell me what is going on?" he shouted again at them, this game was getting tiring...he wanted to know about Guinevere..although he was afraid he already knew.

The lady smiled "Very well...the events of today should not have passed" she swished her hand and Arthur could see himself laying next to a dead Guinevere and he fell to his knees reaching out...but the vision faded. "I am Alena and we are the Council of the Old Religion!"

"Magic killed her" Arthur stood tears of anger threatening to fall.

Alena sighed "No...she killed herself to save you from making a choice, that she knew would destroy you"

Arthur felt sick at her words "Kill my father or my heart...what choice is that?"

"We do not condone Morgause's actions, but your destiny is upon you...you must now choose if you will fulfil it?"

Arthur shook his head "What do I care for my destiny?"

She swished her hand again and before Arthur he could see Guinevere walking towards him, she had the finest blue dress and a gold crown on her head...laughing. Arthur reached out again and the cloud disappeared.

"What is this trickery?" he wanted that image back, no he wanted Guinevere back.

"It is the possible future...we can save your queen, but you must make a promise" Arthur looked towards where Guinevere lay.

"Why would you offer me such a choice, why are we here?"

Alena circled Arthur "When Guinevere took her life, she did more than end a human life she sent a fracture through time. You Arthur have always been destined to make her your queen and to rule Albion..the events of today cannot happen. But in order to restore her life, we must take one!" Arthur stepped forward as if offering his life.

"You must take Uther's life"

"Why my father?"

Nimueh smiled "Because your precious father..." Alena held up her hand to stop Nimueh from continuing.

"Uther is the deal...for his life we will restore Guinevere's life...your father killed most of us that are present here today, that is reason enough for the agreement!"

Arthur closed his eyes his head throbbing "And if I refuse"

"Guinevere will be dead, your destiny failed and a thousand years of darkness will begin" Arthur opened his eyes to see images of bloody bodies and battle after battle of hatred and destruction...it was hell.

"You want me to kill my own father, then what. Morgause and Morgana rule these lands leaving a wake of devastation behind them anyway" Arthur shook his head "I would rather die today than subject my people to that"

Nimeuh laughed "Do you think we will let you die Arthur, no you will live a very long life with death and destruction your only friend...you will live each day remembering her face". Nimeuh ran her hand against Guinevere's skin and Arthur moved towards her and came to a sudden stop. Where Guinevere was floating was over a large black hole, Arthur looked above trying to find anyway to get her, but the tall walls were pointed and seemed to be made of glass.

"Don't touch her"

"Morgause and Morgana have no decision in this process...you may do as you see fit...as King you will create a fair and just Camelot"

None of this made sense "Why would you care about a fair and just Camelot?" Arthur ran his hand through his hair as silence passed "Why my father?" he repeated.

"He has destroyed the old religion, his death is the only thing we seek!"

Arthur rubbed his hand over his face as if a dream "You ask me to kill my father...what man could do that?"

Nimueh spoke up, her voice sending chills down Arthur's spine "He killed your mother...I would say an eye for an eye"

"I can't think" he shouted "I cannot kill my father" could he? Could he destroy his own father to create the life he had dreamed of since he first noticed Guinevere. Arthur felt as if his insides had been pulled out and replaced with blades, every inch of him hurt.

Alena spoke again "Time is running out...you have five minutes" with a wisp of her hands Arthur was left alone leaving Guinevere's lifeless body now laying infront of him.

Arthur slumped to the floor, his hand touching her ice cold cheek "Why did you do this?...I cannot kill my father" a single tear dropped from his eyes and seemed to bounce off her skin "I cannot lose you" he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Tell me what to do...tell me and I shall do it"

But Guinevere said nothing, although he knew she would wish to remain dead as she felt her life not worth saving, not for a king, not for his father. But to Arthur, knowing the pain of losing her...was more unbearable. He could not carry on like this...he felt as if a black hole now lay were his heart once use to be...he shook his head. No she had shown him honesty and truth, his father had brought him up on a web of lies. He fingers ran along her lips, reminding him how it felt to feel them against his. He didn't know what was real anymore...but he knew that without Guinevere, he didn't want to live anymore...he couldn't breathe!

Arthur watched as Nimueh and the council of the old religion appeared and he stood up to face them.

"Then it is decided" Aleana said as if she had read his very soul.

Arthur bowed his head in shame and Nimueh and the council smiled "Fulfil your destiny Arthur Pendragon" Aleana came close to him her green eyes narrowing "You have one month, or you will _lose everything_!"

Her warning sent a shiver down his spine, Arthur shielded his eyes as a bright light burst in front of him...he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Arthur opened his eyes to find Merlin in front of him.

He stood up immediately "What day is it?" he grabbed Merlin's shoulders.

"The same day it was this morning" Arthur let go of Merlin and ran to the window...the leaves were orange, he saw the same young boy being told off by his mother. It was all hallows eve. He had a chance to change today's events, he needed to see Guinevere, he needed to stop Morgana.

"Merlin go to Gauis get the strongest sleeping draft and give it to Morgana"

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he was mad "You want me to knock Morgana out...why?"

"MERLIN if you are ever going to just follow an order now is the time...you must ensure she does not leave the castle _do you understand me?_" Arthur grabbed his sword and cloak.

"MERLIN!"

"Yes...but.."

"I will explain later" Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder "You must not fail me Merlin...for the love of Camelot you must not"

Merlin nodded and Arthur ran out of his chambers, he couldn't piece anything together in his head, not until he saw Guinevere safe.

Arthur ran down the ramparts and straight through town, he didn't stop until he saw Guinevere in the distance, he watched as she placed flowers on her father's grave and he felt as if was dreaming. He closed the distance and Guinevere barely had time to register that Arthur was there when he pulled her into his arms and held her tight "You are here"

Gwen pulled back confused "What is the mat..." Arthur kissed her words away and Guinevere felt weak at the knees. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"You will never leave my side again...never" Gwen noticed his eyes were watery as if he was fighting back tears.

"What is the matter?" She couldn't figure it all out.

Arthur ignored her, he didn't have time to tell her and he was not sure if he wanted to...he pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you Guinevere"

Guinevere felt as if she were dreaming, she was standing by her father's grave in the arms of Prince Arthur who was declaring his undying love for her.

Arthur held out his hand a sad smile creeping across his face "We must go"

Guinevere looked between her father's grave and Arthur's outstretched hand...and she grabbed Arthurs.

Arthur led her back to the castle gates ordering them to seal them as he went past hand in hand with Guinevere. He would ensure her safety and then he would ride out to destroy the blood guards and Morgause. He couldn't bare to think about talking to his father, about killing his father, about Morgana...he needed to take one step at a time. Arthur squeezed Guinevere's hand and looked at her, she was his light and that would keep him alive in the dark times to come.


End file.
